Chapter 4
by icykold54
Summary: Something new I had to do for class.


-1

Chapter 4

Jack's vomit blanketed the deck as his vision began to fade. Fading farther, Jack became light headed….weary, and then collapsed on the cold ship floorboards. Elizabeth became frantic in her attempts to wake Jack. Nudging his shoulder repeatedly, slapping his burning cheeks, and even resorting to wasting the precious rum to splash his face came to no avail. Violet, now coming out of her euphoric state, rushes to Elizabeth's aid.

"What seems to be the bothersome?" Inquired Violet

Elizabeth, finding the source of the bleeding, placed her small hands on the wound, trying to cease the flow outward onto the deck.

"Just shut up and help me! Take off your corset!" She commanded.

Violet looked at her in great detest, but consented and began to remove the taut garment. She motioned Elizabeth to untie the series of loops and knots that would supply the dressing for Jack. Quickly, with her fingers flying down Violet's back, she undid the strings, and then tore a length of cloth from her pant leg. Hurrying over to Jack, she placed the cloth over the wound, and with Violet behind her she supplied the strings. Applying pressure to the cloth Violet then proceeded to secure the cloth to Jack's wound.

After the majority of the bleeding had stopped, they positioned Jack so that he had the wall to support his back. In light of their success, Violet unscrewed a remaining bottle of rum. Now, all they could do was wait.

Moments later, Jack came to frantically analyzing his confinement. He raised himself up in his signature graceful manner and stumbled to the edges of the ship. Glancing over the railing, he glanced at the bow of the ship and recognized its distinguished features. In particular, he noticed the angel holding the skull above her head. Wildly he spins around spotting his unwanted company. Shouting in Violets face, "What are you doing on MY bloody ship?" Violet, placing her hands on her hips replied haughtily, "Your ship? I recall that this ship belonged to Captain Barbosa."

Jack leaned over the railing to assure himself that it was indeed, the Black Pearl. "Why the bloody hell did you save me then?" Jack asks

"Captain Barbosa sent me to do his bidding." Violet explains, exasperated. "He wants the other half of the map."

Jack, scratching his unruly beard thinks for a bit before answering.

"Perhaps we can arrange a proposition?"

He turns toward Elizabeth and hands her the map.

"Would you mind keeping that for me love?"

Once Jack and Elizabeth's transition was made, Violet then led the way to Barbosa's chambers. Jack, quickening his pace overtook Violet.

"I know where the bloody room is," Jack muttered under his breath.

Jack, proceeding into the Captains den, was suddenly startled by the loud screech of the infuriating monkey. He waves his hand carelessly, slapping the monkey aside. Jack is then greeted by Barbosa's inky hat with the annoyingly protruding plume. Jack quickly glanced around the room, noticing many exotic changes. Two large and awkwardly placed cannons lied parallel to each window on the left and right sides of the room. A large mahogany desk was centered in front of Barbosa with elaborate gold trimmings decorating the corners.

Barbosa motioned Jack to be seated while greeting him. Jack then sat and propped his feet on top of the flawless wood rudely displaying them in front of Barbosa. He then proceeds to nibble at his fingertips.

"So Jack, what would interest you in giving me that fine piece of paperwork back?"

Jack then lowers his feet, props his elbows on his folded legs, and leans interested toward Barbosa.

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

Barbosa rises from his virile throne and proposes his idea.

"Jack Sparrow…"

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow…If you give me the portion which you stole…"

"_Borrowed_ actually, with the full intention of returning."

"As I was saying, if you give me the portion of the map, we could cooperate to find the fountain, and in turn, I will yield full rights of the Pearl."

"But doesn't that leave you in a slight predicament?"

"Well I believe in all courtesy that one such a pirate as yourself would be kind enough to deliver me to the nearest port after our little endeavor is completed."

"Fair enough."

Jack wandered about the room and walks over to a cabinet where the rum would normally be stowed, only to find it empty.

"Why is the rum always gone?"

"We're pirates Jack; the rum is always gone when there are pirates."

Barbosa stretched out his craggy hand looking Jack dead in the eye.

"Do we have an accord?"

Jack reluctantly pulled his hand back in his usual manner of disgust. Then, gazing at the wrinkled palm, he outstretched his hand out once more and shook it while still refraining from touching it no more than he had to.

Jack said satisfactorily, "Agreed!"

Barbosa replied in a snake-like voice, "Agreed."

Their pact was sealed.


End file.
